


The Only Lovers

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Movie Night, Romance, Sensuality, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements, Their Love Is So, True Love, Vamp!lock, first vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Molly and Sherlock spend a memorable Halloween together.Clickhereto see the awesome cover art made by @simplyshelbs16!❤️





	The Only Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449805) by [WillSherJohnKhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan). 



> Originally this was just going to make this a fluffy one shot about Sherlock and Molly, but then, I read WillSherJohnKhan's lovely Halloween themed fanfic and I was inspired to add a supernatural theme to it and change things up. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 

 

"Alright, I'm here." Sherlock had just come through the door to Molly's flat in a hurry and looked around the room in concern. "What's wrong?"

Molly walked out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw him standing in the living room. "Nothing. We're going to watch a movie."

"A movie?" Sherlock glanced at the coffee table several feet away. There were two large glasses with ice and a few bottles of soda next to them. A big blue bowl of popcorn also had been set on the table with a variety of boxed candy on the surface.

The tv was set to the animated main menu of a film with the word Alien across the screen in big letters. That was all of the evidence he needed to see that Molly was definitely telling the truth about why she called him.

"You called me over to watch a movie?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, clearly annoyed.

"Problem?" Molly raised her eyebrow playfully and sat on the sofa.

"I thought you said this was an emergency! Damn it, Molly, I was in the middle of an experiment!"

"Please, Sherlock, you're _always_ in the middle of an experiment. Why don't you relax for a moment and enjoy the holiday?"

The detective sighed and closed her front door, then locking it. "Halloween is childish and even if it were a day of significance worthy of my notice, I'm not the celebrating type. And I'm not _always_  in the middle of an experiment."

"My arse."

"So, you want us to watch a movie that goes with the theme of Halloween. Kind of predictable, don't you think?"

"Don't make me bite you."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Is that a promise?"

"Shut up."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took his belstaff and scarf off, hanging both on the coat rack near the entrance. Then he joined Molly on the sofa. "Fine. I might as well watch it since I'm here."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Later, when they had gotten to the infamous chest bursting scene, Molly screamed and buried her head on Sherlock's stomach.

"Molly, you're a talented pathologist at St. Bart's who performs post mortems on dead bodies every day, **and** you're a vampire, yet this ridiculously gory and obviously fake horror scene frightens you?"

"Shut up, Sherlock! It's scary!" Molly's voice was muffled.

"It didn't scare me."

The smugness in Sherlock's voice annoyed Molly and she pinched his side.

"Hey!" He scowled.

"I'll have you know that this scene has scared a **lot** of people, even the ones who love watching horror films."

"How lucky I am to not be part of the majority."

"Arrogant prat," she mumbled under her breath. "Is it over yet?"

He waited for a few beats, then replied, "Yes, the scene has ended, so you can stop digging your head into my shirt. I'll probably have to iron it later."

Molly ignored him and moved to sit on Sherlock's lap, wiggling her backside as she made herself comfortable.

The detective stiffened immediately, but his hands instinctively wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. For a few moments, the only sounds in the flat came from the movie and Molly as she munched on a handful of popcorn.

Finally, Sherlock cleared his throat - rather awkwardly - and spoke. "Molly...what are you doing?"

"Sitting on your lap."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because it's nice. Don't you like it?" She wiggled her backside again and smirked when she heard Sherlock suck in a sharp breath.

"Molly, you're distracting me from the movie."

"I know." She half turned, leaned back into his embrace and slowly nipped at the base of his neck, letting her fangs graze the warm flesh. "I've actually seen this movie before."

Sherlock shuddered and leaned back so she could have better access. He always loved it when she used her teeth on him. Ever since she told him that she was a vampire two months ago, he'd held a fascination with her fangs and how they felt against his skin. It was a bit of a kink to be honest.

"So you weren't really scared."

"Correct." Molly left tiny kisses on his chin, while pushing back his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Once the fabric was half open, she ran her fingers along the skin, fingers brushing against his nipple.

A moan came from Sherlock's mouth and his grip on her waist tightened as he felt blood rushing to his groin. Still, aroused as he was, he managed to speak.

"You tricked me into coming here."

"Mmhm."

"To seduce me."

"Very astute of you." Molly placed warm, wet kisses on Sherlock's collarbone, eliciting another moan from him. She sucked the skin aggressively, enjoying the way he reacted to her ministrations. His scent was even more intoxicating than when he first walked into her flat.

From the urgency and intensity of her touch, Sherlock sensed that Molly wanted to sink her teeth into his neck, to mark him and make him a vampire like her. Many times in the past when they found themselves at Baker Street or here in her flat, she came close. But every time, she stopped herself.

Tonight, Sherlock decided, was going to be different.

"Molly," he murmured huskily as he ran a finger along her fangs. "If you want to bite me, I won't resist."

Her eyes widened and despite how amazing his finger felt on the sharp teeth in her mouth, Molly drew back. "Sherlock...you can't mean that. If I changed you, you wouldn't be able to live like a normal person."

"You think I haven't thought out every scenario before considering this? I don't care if I have to make drastic changes after becoming a vampire. I'd rather take my chances and turn, so I can be with you. Death doesn't frighten me, but living without you does. I want to stay be your side for as long as I am able."

Tears filled Molly's eyes and she caressed her lover's face. "You mean...you'd give up your mortality for me?"

Sherlock's hand covered hers. "Of course I would, Molly. You mean everything to me."

Molly sighed softly and hugged him tightly with one hand on his back. The other gripped his neck and her mouth went to his pulse. Briefly, she lapped at the point, then her fangs pierced his skin.

The taste of Sherlock's blood was delicious like a fine red wine, dark chocolate with a hint of tobacco. It was sinfully good. Molly pulled away when Sherlock grew slack in her arms. The brilliance of his beautiful eyes faded, but it didn't take long for Sherlock to regain consciousness.

When he did, his eyes blinked and they changed to a deep red colour. This was a natural process of turning vampire, but it was only temporary. After Sherlock took her blood, his eyes would return to their original shade. In time, he'd learn to change the colour at will, just as she had so long ago.

Molly lapped at the the spot where she bit him, the two holes gradually disappearing from the healing power of her saliva. She smiled at her lover and touched his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Sherlock breathed her essence in, overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of her blood. He smirked. "Famished."

Smiling, she tugged the neck of her jumper down, baring her neck to him. "Take your fill."

That was the only prompting he needed and in a single breath, Sherlock's own fangs were buried in her skin.

The brunette moaned and arched her back, revelling in the sensation. She'd forgotten how wonderful it was to be fed on. "The blood is the life."

Once Sherlock took what he needed, he closed the evidence of his entry. Then he clasped her hand and pressed it to his heart. "No, love. We may need blood to survive, but **you** are my life."

"As you are mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are most welcome! So please feel free to offer any thoughts you have about this story! Criticism is welcome too, as long as it is constructive, thanks!


End file.
